The King's Epic Adventure: My finale
by Blahdalizer
Summary: I do not own The King's Epic Adventure. That belongs to Geibuchan. Youtube poop


After the King defeated the 8 memes, Megaman teleports in.

MEGAMAN: I'm so glad of your acompleshment The king. Dr. Light gave me an adaptor you can use on your journey.

Megaman turns into a K-touch and lands in the kings hand. The K-touch has insignias for Mario, King Koopa, Ganon, Megaman, Bison, Robotnik, Black Shadow, Yukari, Konata and The king. The king toutches them in that order. King places the K-touch above his crotch and it forms a belt. He gains gold armor that resembles Kamen rider Blade king and the armor does not cover his face. He has a Mario card on his right shoulder, a Konata card on his right forearm, a King Koopa card on his left shoulder, a Robotnic card on his left forearm, a Bison card on his right thigh, a Black Shadow card on his right shin, a Yukari on his left tigh, a Ganon card on his left shin, a Megaman card on his chest and a King card on his forehead. The King is now King complete.

SNAKE: Hey! What about me?

Sonic comes in and turns into a K-touch. Since he is organic, blood and bones spew out. The K-toutch lands in Snakes hand and insignias for Sonic and Snake apear. Snake tries to touch the Sonic insignia, but misses and breacks his finger. He wiggles his fingers around, then toutches the Sonic and Snake insignias. He does the same thing the King does. His entire body save for his face is covered in silver armor, has a Sonic card on His chest and a Snake card on his forehead. Snake is now Snake complete.

The King complete and Snake attack a whole bunch of other enemies. The King touches his Mario card and Summons Fire cape Mario. They both do the Mario Finale on some enemies and Mario disappears. The King touches his Konata card and Summons Wizard Konata. They both use magic attacks on some enemies and Konata disappears. The King touches his King Koopa card and Summons Giga Bowser. They beat the crap out of some enemies and Koopa disappears. The King touches his Robotnik card and Summons Egg emperor. They say "This.. is... penis!", shoots beams some enemies with there crotches and Robotnik disappears. The King touches his Bison card and Summons Bison Flaming . They strike some enemies, say Yes! Yes!" and Bison disappears. The King touches his Black Shadow card and Summons Black bull while he goes into the Blue falcon. They run over some enemies, reenact the Falcon punch scene while punching enemies and Blackk shadow disappears. The King touches his ganon card and Summons Ganon (twilight princess). They run over some enemies and Ganon disappears. The King touches his Yukari card and Summons a giant Yukari (or some transformation). They step on some enemies and Yukari disappears. The King touches his Megaman card and Summons Super adapter Megaman. He transforms into Hyper Megaman, attacks some enemies and disappears. Snake toutches both his cards, transforms into Metal gear Rex and summons Super Sonic. They atack some enemies, Snake changes back to Snake complete and Sonic disappears. The King touches his own card and seperates from his armor. He uses the dinner blaster on his armor as he returns to his armor and eats the dinner. He poops out a brown sword and uses it to attack the last enemy and shove said sword down there throat.

Scooter from Muppet babies appears and turns giant. Snake charges at him and explodes. All thats left of him is the Sonic K-touch. The King connects it to his own as the insignisas on the Sonic K-touch transfer to the Megaman K-touch. He touches his new insignias and throws the Sonic K-touch onto the flow as it explodes. He gains Snake and Sonic cards on his chest along with a silver upper chest armor, silver shoulder pads, a silver line down his helmet and silver wings similar to Kamen rider Blade ace's wings. The King is now Super King complete. He touches all of his cards except the King card and summons the people he would get by touching them. They all hop into the kings mouth and the king touches his own card. He separates from his armor and his armor becomes Boat Lan (I don'y think the link is gonna make it, but I'm posting it anyway) .com/art/Boat-Lan-132856496 He uses boat Lan as a cannon with his behind facing Giant Scooter. Boat Lan says "SHUT UUUUUUUP!" In an Arnold Schwarzenegger manner and shoots a brown beam from his butt into Scooters mouth. Scooter explodes and Boat Lan explodes into the eleven cards.

The King returns home and finds Link about to eat a roast Zelda.

KING: What happened?

LINK: Hehehe. Nothing King. We where just about to have a feast.

KING: Great!

The king beats up Link with a wine glass.


End file.
